


Rhythm of love

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Series: Destiel drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elevator fun, Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, One Shot, Rutting, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a warm summer night and they were both walking back to Castiel's apartment from the Aquarium, it was a very enjoyable third date and Dean couldn’t help but smile when Castiel went on and on about octopuses when they stopped by the tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back ! i'm sorry if this is rusty, i can't remember the last time i wrote something! I hope you enjoy it, i might end up making a small collections of au drabbles!  
> [inspired from this post](http://missblackstar1678.tumblr.com/post/128864738348/important-otp-question-who-in-your-otp-holds-the)

Castiel and Dean were on their way back from what was a successful third date; he’d met Castiel through his brother Sam at the law firm office when he met his brother there for lunch a couple weeks ago. After they were introduced they hit it off pretty well. Castiel was interested in the things Dean drew or painted while Dean was intrigued by Castiel's short horror stories he wrote. They both had wonderful talents and used them to each other's advantage. They found that they both liked similar things like going for jogs in the morning or having their coffees black with no sugar or anything. They enjoyed a good book now and then and loved the time of the year when the horror fest films came out. Their dates started off pretty awkward but by the third date, the one that was currently happening, they both felt like they knew each other for years and that's what Dean loved about Castiel. That he didn't feel like a stranger, no, he felt like someone he knew since birth and sometimes those feelings scared the shit out of him because he never felt so deep for a person before except for his brother Sam but still, the feeling was new and it gave Dean so much happiness he didn't want it to ever dull. It was a warm summer night and they were both walking back to Castiel's apartment from the Aquarium, it was a very enjoyable third date and Dean couldn’t help but smile when Castiel went on and on about octopuses when they stopped by the tank. Castiel was geeking out on his favorite animal and if Dean was honest he thought it was the cutest thing to see him glow at the sight of an octopus. Even now Castiel was still taking about it until some random guy walked into him, causing him to fall on the sidewalk in front of his apartment. Dean rubbed his head in pain as he bumped heads with Castiel and looked up to make sure his date was okay. Rage started to pool in his gut as he helped Castiel up and started yelling out to the guy who ignored him and kept on walking. 

 

“ Hey! You asshole, get your ass bac-.” He was cut off by Castiel yanking him back by his hood, landing in Castiel's arms, barely knocking them both over. 

 

“ Dean, stop that.” Castiel said as he led him inside the lobby and through the double doors. 

 

“ Why? He knocked you over and didn't have the balls to say he was sorry, Cas!” Deans face was turning red from how upset he was getting as he followed Castiel into the elevator. Castiel pressed the button to send them up to the fourth floor while Dean pouted and crossed his arms over his chest in an upset manner. 

 

“ He’s not worth getting angry over, Dean. He’s probably some random guy you won't ever see again.” Castiel said as he stood in front of him holding his face between his hands as he rubbed soothing circles on Dean’s cheek with the pad of his thumb.

 

“ But-!” Dean was cut off as Castiel leaned in to plant a kiss to his lips.

 

It was sweet and hot and Dean loved every minute of the kiss, it drove him up a wall and he was confused as something so simple as a kiss from Castiel could do this to him. He fisted his free hand into Castiel's hair as his other hand slid down Castiel's side to lay on his hip. He felt as Castiel sucked and nipped at his bottom lip begging him for access and Dean gave in with a grunt as Castiel shoved his thigh in between Dean’s legs. Dean pulled back from the kiss to lean his forehead against Castiel’s shoulder as he started rutting against Castiel’s thigh with a hitch of his breath, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Castiel moved his lips from the corner of Dean’s mouth, peppering tiny kisses down Dean’s neck.

 

“ Shit…C-Cas…” Dean moaned out as Castiel started sucking a bright red and purple mark into the side of Dean’s throat. 

 

Castiel’s free hand started to slide down lower and lower until he reached the elastic band of Dean boxer briefs, inching his fingers under them slowly, tantalizing Dean. As Castiel was about to be fully in Dean’s boxers the elevator dinged causing the couple to jump apart as the doors slid open. Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Castiel looked over to him catching his green eyes, they both looked outside the elevator to find no one there and started laughing, the feeling of arousal forgotten. Castiel held out his hand and Dean took it as they walked out of the elevator and down the hall to Castiel’s apartment. As Castiel opened the door he let go of Deans hand and put the key into the lock wiggling it a bit until the door budged open. Castiel took the key out and slipped it onto the table that was against the wall and turned to look over at Dean.

 

“Would you like to come in? We could watch Indiana jones.” Castiel asked as he felt his cheeks blush and averted his eyes to the floor.

 

“Yeah, I’d love that Cas.” Castiel’s face lit up as he threw his arms around Dean and hugged him, burying his face in Dean’s neck with a smile.

 

Later that night the two were found asleep on the couch, wrapped up in each other’s limbs. Dean’s arms were around Castiel protectively and when he woke up the next morning with Castiel by his side, he smiled and kissed the older man’s cheek as a good morning greeting. If Dean Winchester could explain in his own words what happiness felt like he’d say it was waking up with someone by his side.


End file.
